Cousins Forever
by CaitlinStephanie06
Summary: A one shot about the relationship Thalia, Percy and Nico have, and how their fathers feel about it. No pairings. A bit OOC.


**So this a one shot about the relationship Thalia, Percy and Nico have. **

**Warning: a bit OOC**

The three Gods stood together, surrounded by trees and bushes so well that the three teenagers did not notice them.

The two black haired boys watched the girl pacing, amused.

"Thals," the older boy, with sea-green eyes said, "calm down." The girl's electric blue eyes flashed with frustration.

"Calm down?!" she screeched. "I had that monster! I didn't need your help!"

"Um you didn't really have everything under control." the younger of the two boys said.

"I so did!" Thalia retorted childishly. The older boy rolled his eyes.

"Sure you did," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up Percy."

"You could have died!" the younger boy said to her.

"I'm immortal, Nico!" she argued.

"Whatever, you still got injured!" he argued pointing at the large cut on her cheek and the gash on her arm.

"You guys aren't much better!" she told them pointing to Percy's injured leg and Nico's injured arm. Nico winced in reminder and looked down at his arm. The two noticed this. Thalia dug around her backpack. She pulled out three canteens and a container of something that looked like lemon squares. She sank to the ground and handed them the canteens and each a lemon square.

"Eat," she ordered them. They obeyed her instructions.

"Thanks," Percy mumbled taking a sip from his canteen.

"No problem," Thalia replied, with a small smile. "You two did quite a number on yourselves this time."

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing more than usual."

Nico sighed. "I guess we should have been more careful." Thalia nodded.

"You should have been. I don't need my favourite cousins dying." she told them. It was a joke, but she was dead serious about it.

"You don't need to worry about that," Percy told her firmly. Nico nodded in agreement.

"I better not have to." she said. She brushed the crumbs off her pants and stood up. She gave a hand to the two boys and helped them up. "Better now?" she asked them. They both nodded.

"Good as new," Nico said. Thalia smiled and pulled them both into a hug.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry what? I didn't hear what you said," Percy said innocently. Thalia glared at them.

"I said 'thanks'" she muttered, refusing to look them in the eye. They both grinned. She smacked them in the arm.

"I guess I'll be the one to say it," Percy said, with a smile. "I love you guys."

Thalia and Nico rolled their eyes, but smiled.

"Your so mushy Perce," Nico said.

"Don't act like you don't" Percy told them. In response, Thalia pulled them into another hug. The three of them unknown to the pride and guilt that filled their fathers hearts.

"I'll see you guys soon." Thalia told them, as she gathered her things.

"Whenever you need help with a monster," Percy said. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine."

"But if you need help or anything else, just Iris Message us." Percy told her.

"That's what cousins are for," Nico agreed.

They said one last goodbye and headed off in different directions. Thalia one way, and the two boys the other way.

Once the three demigods had left, the three brothers stepped out.

"It seems that our three children got along better that we thought." Poseidon said, glancing around the clearing where his son, niece and nephew fought the monster. Pride written on his face, as well as guilt.

"Better than we did," Hades agreed grimly. "They stick together. They fight together. They will not abandon each other." The three brothers lowered their heads in regret.

"The opposite of what we do," Zeus spoke for the first time. Poseidon and Hades nodded in agreement.

"They aren't as stubborn as we are," Hades muttered.

"They should be enemies, they should hate each other. They should argue, like we do. The three of them aren't supposed to act like cousins, but they do." Zeus said, remembering how well the three teenagers had fought together.

"If our children can do it, we can." Poseidon said softly.

"Really be brothers?" Hades asked. Poseidon nodded. They both looked at their younger brother. Zeus nodded firmly.

"We can." he said. "Truce?" he asked. Poseidon and Hades nodded. The three brothers shook hands, and with one last small smile directed at each other, vanished in thin air.


End file.
